fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Fae/Heroes Quotes
Quotes Fae (The Binding Blade) Tap Battle * "You can't get by me! Come on, let's play!" Summoned * "Guess what! I'm the last Dee... Dee?! Oh! Divine Dragon!" Home * "You're going to summon more friends here for me to play with, right? Lots and lots, I hope!" * "I like it when you smile. It makes you all smiley and stuff!" * "Hey, mind playing with me? Please? Pretty please?" * "Will you take me out...out...out?! Waaah! Please take me outside to play!" * "You know what I am, right? A dragon! Which means there's almost no one else like me anywhere!" * "I came to say hi! Wait, I was s'posed to say, "How do you do!" Anyway, hi!" (Greeting from friend) * "Ha ha! I'm having so much fun here, getting to play with everyone! Every day, all the time! Play, play, play, play, play...zzz... Zzzzz... Oh, what? Sorry— getting sleepy. Is it nap time yet? Nap time, nap time, nap... zzzzzz." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * *laughs* * "Ooh! Time for fun?" * "I'm good at hide-and-seek!" * "Lalalalala... Ooh, a butterfly!" * "Oh, yay! A pretty flower!" * *giggles* "Guess what?" *giggles* "That's what!" *giggles* * "I wanna be all grown up!" * *sniffs* *giggles* "You smell good!" Map * "Uh-huh!" * "Yep!" * "Let's go!" Level Up * "I'm super strong! Rawrrr!" (5-6 stats up) * "Am I any bigger now?" (3-4 stats up) * "I'm so...sleepy." (1-2 stats up) * "Am I bigger? All growed up now?" (new skill learned) Critical/Skill * "Raaaaargh!" * "Raaar raaar!" * "Raaar!" * "RaaAAAAAAR!!' Defeat * "Oh no..." Fae (Gifts of Winter) Summoned * "Can I join in the festival? I've been very good, so give me a LOT of presents!" Home * "La, la, la! The town's all snowy! La, la, la! The snow's bright and white! It's festival time!" * "So...so pretty! There's no snow where I come from, so I'm having a lot of fun here!" * "They said that if I'm good, I'll get a present. You be good too!" * "There's SO much good food here! I'll get you some. Wait right here! I'll be back in a second." * "I'm doing my very, very, very, VERY best for the winter festival!" * "Guess what! Right now, there's a winter festival going on over at Friend's castle!" (Greeting from friend) * "Hey, guess what! I got A LOT of presents from SO MANY people! Toys, books, shiny stones...all kinds of stuff! But you know what? What I like the best is seeing how happy everybody is. When everybody's smiling, it makes me smile too. I just feel so...so warm inside! You know, winter isn't cold—it's warm! Oooh, is it too early to start planning for next year's festival?" (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "Did you hear?! Did you, did you?! It's time for the winter festival!" * "That means I'm doing a good job, right?" * "Festival time, yaaaaay!" * "Do you know what a festival is? You get all of your friends together and go, and you all shout, "Yay! Hurray! Yippee!"" * "Lots of snow means lots of fun!" * "Do you think I'll get any presents? Hmm... I hope I do..." * "I can hug myself, but it's much warmer to hug someone else! Now get over here!" Map * "Yay!" * "Festivals are the bestivals!" * "I'll go...here!" Level Up * "Everybody is so happy... I'm happy too!" (5-6 stats up) * "Let's have another festival, OK?" (3-4 stats up) * "So chilly! Oh..." (1-2 stats up) * "What a nice gift! I'll remember this for a long time!" (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "So sparkly!" * "Kaboom!" * "Go, go, go!" * "Stompy stompy!" Defeat * "I'm so cold..." Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Quotes